Addocubi
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry had a secret to tell and when he went to Japan, there were secrets HE didn't know. (Sorry for the short chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione were watching as Sirius had escaped from Hogwarts on Buckbeak. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on," he said. "I have something to talk you about anyway." She was worried, what did her best friend wanted to talk to her about?

Harry was thinking about how to tell her about what he found out about his heritage. You see, Harry's an addocubi and of four out the five different types. His grandmother was an 'Angelic' addocubi and his grandfather was a 'Demonic'. Which turned his mother into a 'Fallen Angel'.

James' parents were a 'Meta' and 'Ethereal' respectively. Which turned him into an 'Ethereal Meta Fallen Angel'. Harry's wings where gray, two were feathered and the others were bat-like. He was drop dead gorgeous, he sighed and looked at his best friend. "Well, this is me." He said, Hermione was in shock. THIS was Harry?

"What are you?"

"I'm an addocubi." He said, "The name is derived from the Latin words _adduco_ meaning to come closer or to draw near, and _bellus_ meaning beautiful, handsome, charming, or pretty. We often draw people around us without even trying because of our natural ability to do so, when actually putting our talents forth we are all but irresistible to the one we try to persuade. We are just like humans in terms of feeding having to feed several times a day. We feed on normal food and drink like humans but we need to absorb the energy of others around us to survive as surely as if we were eating real food. However during mating season we become nearly insatiable and our energy skyrockets. As for the types there are 5 separate types of adducobus, those being angelic, demonic, Meta, ethereal, and shade." Hermione gently touched him, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"So what type are you?" She said, he nodded.

"I'm a mixture of four different types; Angelic, Demonic, Meta and Ethereal. I am very intelligent, I love a really good book or a nice hot bath, you have experienced my caring nature and I do let you guys get your way."

"So what now?"

"This will be my final year here."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, after everything that's happened I wouldn't be surprised if the minister would accuse me of inciting panic when Tommy comes back."

* * *

(**Office of the Minister of Magic**)

Minister Fudge sneezed and wanted to curse someone.

* * *

(**Back with Harry and Hermione**)

Hermione sighed and nodded sadly, he was right. "Where would you go?"

"Japan, there is an academy that will teach muggle studies as well as magical studies. It's called Kuoh Academy, I'd like it if you went with me." Hermione was in shock, her best friend/ crush wanted her to go with him to a school in Japan?

"I don't know Harry," she said.

"It's a great school." He said, "my parents went when they exchanged over there."

"Can I talk to mine and see what they think?"

"Sure."

* * *

(**Train**)

Harry and Hermione were talking about everything as they were, Draco had opened the door. "So your…" He started when Harry rushed out and slammed him against the door on the other side.

"Give Me One Good Reason Not To Rip You In Half Malfoy!" Said Harry as he held the blond ponce off of his feet. "And If You Say 'When My Father Hears Of This', Well Let's Just Say He Won't." He switched his grasp on Malfoy to wrap his hand around the blond boy's neck. Crabbe and Goyle ran off like the hounds of hell were chasing them.

"I'm… sorry." Draco choked out. Then Harry dropped him.

"Next time you try anything this stupid again, Lucy loses an heir! We clear?" Draco quickly nodded and left with a wet yellow streak following behind him. Harry sneared at the pee streak and went back into his compartment with Hermione.

* * *

(**King's Cross Station**)

Once the train showed up, Harry and Hermione got off. He saw the Dursleys, they were pissed, Vernon had stormed over to Harry. "COME ON BOY!" He screamed, "YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!" He reached out to hit Harry when the incubus quickly grabbed his arm and broke it. Then kicked his leg out from under him and broke his shoulder blades. As he was down on the ground in pain, Harry walked back about three feet, ran up to him jumped, placed his foot on the back of Vernon's head and stomped it into the ground.

"THAT'S what happens when you fuck with the wrong people Fatboy!" Said Harry and grabbed his bag. "Don't worry, I'm never coming back to you, you're not related to me anyway." Then he left with the Grangers.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(**Grimmauld Place**)

Harry, Hermione and her parents had went to a park that was facing a row of town houses. "It should be here," said Harry. He went into his pocket and pulled out a note given to him by Sirius before he escaped.

'_Bellatrix Black is at #12 Grimmauld Place._' He read, then he looked up. Just then, the town houses started to move and grow. Inbetween #11 and #13 another house had appeared, #12. Hermione's parents were amazed.

"Wow," said her mother.

"Come on," said Harry.

"How did you know…?" Started Hermione he showed her the note. "Who's Bellatrix Black?"

"My cousin," he said and they went in.

Once inside they started to rest for a bit, "okay." Started Hermione's father, "I thinks it's time you explain what's going on Harry."

"Alright," he sighed and told them everything. "So, that's what happened between myself and Hermione."

"Okay, but what about now?" Said Hermione.

"Well, like I said; I got a note from Sirius when we were talking."

* * *

(**Flashback**)

_Sirius and Harry were talking about things while Hermione was checking on an unconscious Remus. "Pup," he said. "I know." _

"_Huh?" Harry said._

"_You are a fey," Sirius rubbed his godson's shoulder. "just like me." _

"_YOU'RE A FEY?" Just then Sirius transformed, he had black fox ears in his hair and nine fox tails coming out of the small of his back. His tails were black with white tips._

"_I am a nine tailed kitsune," he said. "Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix are ones as well." _

"_Andromeda and Narcissa, I can see but Bellatrix? Tommy's right hand man?" _

"_Not Bellatrix LeStrange, she is a golem. Bellatrix Black, is my favorite cousin. I need, you to do me favor."_

"_What?" He handed Harry a note._

"_Bellatrix is at Grimmauld place. But it's under a Fidelius Charm. This will break it, take her with when you go to Japan." _

"_You have my word."_

(**End Flashback**)

* * *

"So that's why we're here?" Said Emma, Hermione's mom.

"Yeah, you see her aunt; Walburga, was the one who had wanted her to be a death eater and marry one. But her mother; Druella didn't want that to happen. So when she came in one night, Bella was placed under a deep sleeping potion and spell."

"Okay," said Daniel; Hermione's father.

"And it gets worse. She fell in love with; in Walburga's own mind, a blood traitor. Guess who?"

"Mr. Weasley?" Said Hermione.

"Yep, guess what happened?"

"They had a kid?"

"Ding! So, she's here somewhere and we need to find her."

"Okay, so we have to split up." Said Daniel.

"I'll check the lower levels," said Harry. "You guys go upstairs." They nodded and went to their respective places.

* * *

(**Lower levels**)

Harry was looking around and saw a wall that wasn't supposed to be there and went out to touch it. His hand went through it. "A fake wall." He said, he went in and found a hidden bedroom. Inside were two people, one was a very gorgeous woman with long curly, black hair with fox ears in it and eight black fox tails coming out from under the covers. "Bella," he said to himself. Then he went to the other person in the room and was surprised.

She was every bit as beautiful as Bella, but she had violet hair with violet fox ears in it and a violet fox tail coming out of the covers. He looked at her, "My God Ginny." He ran out the room.

* * *

(**Main Floor**)

"GUYS, I FOUND HER!" He yelled, they all came running down the stairs.

"Where is she?" Said Emma.

"Follow me," so they went downstairs and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

(**Hidden bedroom**)

"Whoa," said Daniel. "She looks like, Helena Carter."(1)

"THAT'S BELLA?" Said Hermione, Harry nodded.

"Follow me, there's someone else I'd like you to meet." He said and they went to the other one in the room. "Who this look like to you?" Hermione gasped.

"Ginny?"

"Yep, help me with them." So he channeled his Fey energies into his patronus spell and watched as the energies flowed into Bella. She slowly started to awake and opened her honey brown, slitted eyes. "Bella?"

"Har...ry?" She said, slowly, she sat up and hugged him as tight as she could. "look at you, so big."

"It's good to see you too Bella, Sirius had us come and get you."

"where is he?"

"On the run."

"why?"

"He's accused of betraying my parents to Voldemort."

"but, that's impossible."

"Yeah I know that now."

"Why is it impossible?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, if Sirius had betrayed my parents, he would lose his magic." Said Harry as he walked over to Ginny. "You see, he took a 'Godfather's' oath and they don't give them away like candy." He went over to Ginny, "I'm going to wake up Ginny." So he does the same thing and Ginny opened her lavender slitted eyes.

"har...ry?" She moaned, she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Are you alright Gin?"

"yeah, just tired." Just then she heard the voice of the woman she wanted to hear.

"virgina?" Said Bella.

"mom?" She said.

"Okay, I'm going to let you two get dressed." Harry said so he and Daniel left.

* * *

(**Kitchen**)

They were in the kitchen as Harry was fixing them something to eat. They were also discussing what did Sirius wanted him to do. "He wants you to take me with you when you go to Japan?" Said Bella.

"Yep, both of you. Because, I'm sure you're not leaving Ginny here."

"You're right on that." So they started to plan and the first thing they needed to do was to lock Dumbledore and the Order out of the house. So, Bella had redone done the Fidelius charm and made Harry the secret keeper. With Dumbledore losing the location of the place. Then she had one of the elves lock up the house unless someone wanted to come in.

Then they headed for Gringotts.

* * *

(**Gringotts**)

"Hello Mr. Goblin, I was wondering if I could speak with my clan's accountant?" Said Harry.

"**Name?**" Said the Goblin.

"Harry James Potter."

"**Follow me, please.**" So they went to the bank president's office. "**Lord Ragnok, I have Harry Potter here to see you.**"

"**Send him in.**" He said, so they went into the office, it was huge with a large oak desk in the middle of the room. "**Hello Mr. Potter,**" he said.

"Your Highness, I didn't know you were my family's accountant."

"**Have been since your grandfather was a boy.** **please sit,**" so they do. "**now what can Gringotts do for you today?**" So Harry asked if he could transfer all of his money into a bank in Japan, Ragnok grinned knowing how this could ruin the British Ministry. "**It would be our pleasure my boy.**"

"Thank you sir, also there is a cursed object in the bank." Ragnok was concerned.

"**WHAT?**"

"Yes sir," said Bella. "Hufflepuff's goblet is in my vault and it's cursed to be a horcrux." Harry looked at her.

"What's a horcrux?" He asked.

"**The worse kind of magic, it splits a wizard's or witch's soul after killing someone with no remorse.**" Said Ragnok. "**So the current dark lord has one in the bank? We'll take care of it.**"

"Thank you sir," said Bella.

"Also, I'd like to sell you something." Said Harry.

"**What is it?**"

"The corpse of a 60 foot basilisk."

"**60 feet?**"

"Yes sir."

"**Where is it?**"

"In the 'Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts."

"**You mean to tell me that you have defeated a 60 foot long basilisk?**"

"Yes sir, Ms. Weasley can attest to it. I did it to save her life."

"**Do you have memories? I'd like to see them.**" So Harry agreed to it and everyone his memory. Afterwards, Hermione, Emma and Ginny were crying. Bella tried to hold her tears back. Dan realized that he couldn't attempt to scare him off not after seeing the monster Harry battled to save his daughter and protect his friend. "**I'm willing to give you four hundred billion galleons for the entire thing.**" Harry shook his head.

"It's too much, I'll take 10%."

"Harry, that's forty billion galleons." Said Hermione.

"I don't want to bankrupt the bank."

"**Well, I agree to the deal.**" They shook hands and Ragnok sent the money to the Japanese branch of Gringotts.

"Thank you, your highness." With that they left.

TBC

* * *

**Note:** 1\. Helena Carter played Bellatrix in the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry, the Grangers, Bella and Ginny were on a plane headed for Tokyo. Harry had hit everyone that was with him with a spell so they could understand and speak the language. "Okay, now we are in Tokyo," he said. "We should register with the Ministry of Magic here." So they found an old temple that led them into 'Majikaru matawa' or 'Magical Edo' then they had went to a place called 'Maho-Sho'.

"I think this is the place." Said Bella, they nodded and went in. They had met the Japanese magical minister, she was a lovely looking young woman, with dark eyes, long black hair and was dressed in a white and black formal kimono.

"You must be transplants from England." She said, Harry nodded. "Allow me to welcome you to Japan. You must be Harii." Harry looked at her.

"Yes ma'am," he said. That was when she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Your parents have been searching the world over for you." Harry stiffened, what did she say?

"His parents?" Said Hermione.

"I thought they were dead?" Said Emma, so they were told that fae could die but it would be next to impossible to kill them. James and Lily were tricked into at first believing that Harry was dead and then their memories were sealed. Harry glared at what she said.

"And let me guess who did it."

"If your guess is Dumbledore, you'd be right."

"So," said Bella. "Where are they?"

"They have a manor that's not that far from here."

"But, would they recognize me?" said Harry.

"Once you get there, the spell should be lifted." Harry thought about this for a long time, he wanted to see his parents. So he nodded and they headed for the Potter clan manor.

* * *

(**Pottakuran manor**)

James and Lily Potter were off from their jobs. James as an auror and Lily as a nurse, to help their daughters, Angel and Rose get their supplies for school so they wouldn't wait till last minute. They had just came back when there was a floo call for them.

[**James-kun.**] Said the Minister from the floo.

"Tsukiko-chan," he said as they went to the fireplace. "What's wrong?"

[**He's here.**] They looked confused.

"Who's here, Tsuki-chan?" Said Lily.

[**A person you had seen in your dreams Lily-chan.**]

"He's Real?" She said.

[**Yes, please hear him and his guests out first.**]

"Alright," said James. "We will." With that Harry and his group had came through the fireplace and when they had seen Harry, memories started to come back to them. Lily started to shed tears and went to her son.

"HARRY!" She screamed and grabbed him in a tight hug. "My Son, oh My Darling, Darling Son!" James looked over and saw Bellatrix.

"Bella?" He said and grabbed her in a tight hug. Then after introductions of the Grangers and Ginny, and Angel and Rose everyone sat down and started to talk. Harry told them everything and of course, they were pissed off about what the 'old man' did to their son. "Well, you are not going back there any more."

"That's right," said Lily. "You are home now," then she looked to the others. "You are all welcome to stay with us for as long as you like."

* * *

Later, Harry told them that the girls know about them being addocubi as a matter of fact, Bella and Ginny were kitsune. James looked at his son and smiled, he went over to a cabinet and pulled out a large box. Inside were chess pieces for four different sets.

"I was going to give you this anyway," he said as he pulled out two kings, one was pure white and the other was pure silver. "These kings represent your Angelic and Ethereal sides. I'll give these to you right now." So Harry laid down on the floor and James placed the Angel king piece on his chest. "**I, James Charlus, Lord of the Potter clan of the 73 clans, declare that my son; Harry James shall be my Angelic King. With all rights and powers included with the title. So says my oath!**" The chess piece went inside of Harry and suddenly, he started to get bigger and very powerful. He was in all white.

He looked like some kind of hero of light. He had a crown on his head and a long broadsword hanging on his hip. He also had on a white cape with the Potter clan seal on it. "Wow," said Harry as he looked at himself.

"I also want to give you this other one," said James holding up the other chess piece. Harry nodded, "**I, James Charlus, Lord of the Potter clan of the 73 clans, declare that my son; Harry James shall be my Ethereal King. With all rights and powers included with the title. So says my oath!**" Suddenly, Harry was in silver robes, pants and boots. He had a silver crown on his head and the crest of the Potter clan on the back of his robes. "There you are," he said. "You are now the Angel King and King of the Ethereals." Harry looked at himself and was impressed. Then with a thought, he changed back into what he was wearing.

"I think, I'm going to have some fun." He smiled.

* * *

TBC


End file.
